A New Beginning
by Lina-438
Summary: A new start for a reformed member of Team Rocket. What adventures await thirteen year old Lina and her Pokémon? Only time will tell. Contains my OC. If you don't like OCs then please don't read.
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Today, a new Pokemon trainer begins her journey in New Bark Town! But before we get to the story, let's get some much needed background on the hero of this story. Lina Hirogazawa, age thirteen, is a reformed member of an evil organization that went by the name Team Rocket. When they disbanded three years ago, she had nowhere to go. An orphan, with nothing to her name but training as a thief, did what she did best. She stole what she needed to survive. But without adult help or even a home to return to, she was soon arrested by the police.

A Pokemon Professor by the name of Elm assigned himself the task of reforming the child. He showed her the care a parent should and took her into his home. His wife and child were skeptical at first..but in time they too accepted her into their hearts. Lina became a normal child for the first time in her life. Also for the first time, she learned the joys of living with Pokemon. She came to truly love the creatures as she spent more time with them. Most of her time, when not in school, was spent at the Professor's lab. She learned much from the man and devoted her time to being his assistant of sorts.

After three years, the police deemed her trust worthy enough to travel unsupervised. She was no longer a member of that terrible group. She was a child ready to become a Pokemon Trainer. As she should have been when she had turned ten years old. Her adoptive father decided that it was high time she recieved her first Pokemon. On her thirteenth birthday, he gave her an egg. He told her that once it hatched, she could leave on an adventure if she wanted to.

Lina eagerly awaited the day that the egg hatched for her. That she could travel and have adventures! That she could befriend more Pokemon! That day finally came. The egg hatched into a Pichu. Professor Elm, happy to see his daughter with her first Pokemon, gave her a Pokeball for it. She called the Pichu into it's ball once and it allowed itself to be captured. But it vehemently refused to stay inside the ball after that first time. Seemed it didn't like to be confined.

Now that Pichu had finally hatched, preperations began for Lina's journey. Today was finally the day she was leaving. Her adopted family waved goodbye to her as she walked out of town with Pichu beside her. For the first time in three years she could leave and see new places. Now, let's follow her story as it unfolds...


	2. Diary entry 1

Dear Diary,

Today is the day I begin my journey. I'm so excited! Leaving home, going on adventures, meeting new people... it'll be the best! Especially with my brand new Pokemon! Pichu hatched yesterday from the egg the professor gave me and I'm totally psyched that he's my partner!

This will be my new start. I'll be a good person this time around you can count on it. Together with Pichu, the starting chapter of our journey begins today!

~ Lina ~


	3. Chapter 3 The Road to Cherrygrove City

Chapter 2: The Road to Cherrygrove City

"Pichu, use Tackle!"

The tiny electric mouse sprinted toward the Pokemon before them and barreled his body against the other creature. The wild Pokemon, Sentret, rolled backwards and caught it's footing at the edge of the grass. It growled at Pichu, attempting to lower his attack. Pichu shook himself, ruffling his fur in aggravation. This creature wasn't as tough as it wanted them to believe.

"Okay! Let's hit it one more time with Tackle! You can do it!" Lina stated boldly from behind her Pokemon. Their third battle of the day and they were on a winning streak. Who knew the Pokemon in this area were so eager to battle other Pokemon when they spotted them.

Pichu's large ears twitched in acknowlegment at the order and barreled into the Sentret once more. The opposing light brown Pokemon couldn't take another attack and flopped over in defeat. Pichu watched it carefully, not wanting to fall for any surprise attacks. He was a very smart Pokemon for being so young.

Lina ran closer and threw a Pokeball at the exhausted creature. A red light enveloped the Sentret and drew it into the ball. It shook once...twice...three times. After that it lay still. Lina threw up her arms in delight. "Yes! We did it Pichu! We have a new friend!"

"Pichuu! Pi pi!" The yellow mouse cheered with her. He walked in a circle around the ball and sniffed it. His nose wrinkled at the red and white sphere in disgust. He hated those contraptions. But from what he saw in his brief time at the lab, some Pokemon didn't mind them so much. He looked up as his trainer picked up the ball and beamed at it in happiness.

"This is great! Another travel partner will make things a lot more fun. Don't ya think so, Pichu?" She looked down to see the mouse nod it's head inagreement. She hooked the ball to her belt and picked up her Pokemon. "Let's get going. It's almost midday and we have a lot of road to cover."

"Chuu." Pichu snuggled against her shoulder and rested as she continued down the forest path.

About an hour of walking and they hit a fork in the road. Lina read the sign that lay in between the two roads. "Left to Cherrygrove City. Right to Route Fourty-Six." She shrugged and headed left. There was a Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove. That's where she planned to rest for the night. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get Pichu and Sentret looked at by a doctor.

"We're almost there Pichu. Just a little longer and we'll be-" She stopped as she heard a sound not too far off the path. Red-brown eyes darted towards the sound and Pichu hopped down off her shoulder, bristling.

Another human walked out of the bushes just ahead of them. A little girl maybe around six years old. She had light blue hair and gold eyes. She looked at Pichu and cowared from the bristling Pokemon, curling into a ball with a scared whimper.

Pichu blinked and calmed down, noticing that the young human wasn't a threat. He glanced back at Lina and saw that she was already hurrying over to the girl. He followed just as he heard her ask, "Are you alright? I'm sorry if we scared you."

The girl looked up with unshed tears in her eyes. "I-I'm lost...Mama said not to wander off a-and...and..." She started crying, unable to finish.

Lina pulled the sobbing girl into her arms. "It's okay. We'll find your mom."

The girl looked up as Pichu nudged her leg with his nose. An apology for scaring her. She smiled a tiny bit and gently pet his head. "Um...my Mama was with Nino at the Pokemon Center.. but I dunno where that is."

Lina smiled reassuringly. "Well you're in luck, Sweetie. We're actually heading to the Pokemon Center. We'll take you to your mom. No worries."

"Pi chu!"

The girl gasped happily and hugged her savior. "Thank you! You're the best, Miss!"

"No need to thank me. My name's Lina and this is my friend, Pichu. What's your name?"

"It's..Reimi."

"It's nice to meet you, Reimi. Let's all be friends."

The girl nodded and stood up with Lina, who dried her tears with her sleeve. Pichu hopped up onto Reimi's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. Then they were off to Cherrygrove City together.

Little did they know, they were being watched from the shadows...


End file.
